


Secret in the Swan Gazebo

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Weston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, he plays with fire when they were alone, all two. They are outside, far way from the other students, and even if they’re in a place where only the four prefects (and their fags) can come, the others can still arrive anytime, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret in the Swan Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. I hope that I have not done much errors.  
> Disclaimer: I'm not Yana Toboso. I just wanted to play with the characters.  
> Genre: Général, Romance, school!fic, friendship?  
> Personnages: Vincent and Diederich  
> Paring: Vindee  
> Rating: For all

Vincent sits on his fag’s lap, eyes sparkling fun that he has certainly at this moment. His voice is as a soft laugh, but also as a tawny who can kill you if he wants. His left hand caresses the silky dark hair of his new fag. The right hand is resting on the neck, forcing the German to be a little more close of him, their lips being separated only by a few centimeters.

_As usual, he plays with fire when they were alone, all two. They are outside, far away from the other students, and even if they’re in a place where only the four prefects (and their fags) can come, the others can still arrive anytime, right?_

_It’s too risky to do that here, like that. What may well motivate the young earl to act like that, to act in a so perverted way? He will have soon, without any doubts, many enemies (if he has not already and with this attitude, it wouldn’t be surprising)._

_Also Diederich would like to not have the same enemies than that young earl, by becoming his associate._

 

Phantomhive is really the worst ever appointed prefect at school. He never does his job correctly, having some deals with the violet prefet and the red prefet for do his job, or with young boys of his house who are so fond of him. (And he really wonders why they are so happy to help a asshole like him. REALLY)

Because, what is Phantomhive for him?

Insupportable, obsessed, pervert, asshole, selfish.   
And he’s nice by saying that.  
A cheater also. He’s sure that he has cheaté for the Blue Miracle but can’t prove it, and he don’t want to be treated like a “bad looser” .   
(He’s not! It’s just that Phantomhive has cheated, too many things, good for the Blue House, are happened during the tournament!!)  
But okay, maybe that it was just the hasard and that he’s a bad loser, but with a such demand “you will be my fag at life'’ from the most insupportable guy at school, everyone would be in a bad mood.

Phantomhive has always does what he wanted to do, and only what he wanted to do …Really all, from the most banal thing to the most perverted or horrible.

But, more that anything, it can not stop to touch him, to kiss him. It’s okay (even if he would like to have the right to say “no”) when they are alone in a secure location (well, because nobody could surprise them), even if Phantomhive did not really given to him a choice.

Okay the earl is beautiful and it’s not disagreeable to look.   
And he felt strangely warm with him.

Since the Blue Miracle, he was forced to obey this creepy beautiful guy. And it was a hell.

_Wait…He had thought that he was "beautiful”?_   
_….SheiBE_

And not only Phantomhive loves make fun of him all time but he pretends that he likes his attentions.  
NO! NO! Absolutely not!!!

It’s just that Phantomhive has said “ _you can denounce me for homosexuality, but it’s for you that it would be bad!!_  
 _\- What?_  
 _-Also you have no proofs and it’s your words, words of a german, against words of a rich british noble, close of the crown. You ca try still, but good luck for your future in England after that action, or even… good luck with the end of your studies here_ ”

Apparently, something has did that this guy was protected in some ways. Or that he could stop a denonciation who targeted him. So he was probably close of the “power”.

_How much powerful this guy was exactly?_

Diederich growls, giving a pat on the hand of the englishman: “Enough Phantomhive”. Her cheeks were red and he tries to back up a bit, to get away from the other boy, uncomfortable before this proximity imposed. He wants to ignore the warm and strange feeling in his chest “Stop being an unbearable pervert!”   
This is not the first time that Vincent kisses him by force but this is clearly the first time he does it outside. “Can you stop to touching me like that!?”

The young man laugh softly, and leans, his forehead against the German’s forehead. His eyes shine with a strange glow, and his lips show a real predatory smile “You’re so cute when you’re mad Dee.” A pause “And you’re so adorable when you blush.

\- I’M NOT …”

The Blue prefet poses a finger on his comrades lips and says amused “I thought you had a taste for risk?!”

The german looks him with anger. “When the other two can happen at any time? You know that homosexuality is a crime? I did not want to end up in prison or worst!

\- Haha don’t worry darling. The red prefect faces a “small problem” in his dorm and purple prefect suddenly found inspiration and will not get out of his room before tomorrow, at morning for the best.

-. … “He did not know whether to be impressed or scared by Vincent’s abilities to do what he wants people and the fact that he always manages to achieve his goal, regardless of the methods used.

Vincent, like a terrible predator who a found his prey, murmured in his dear friend’s ear, with a vicious smile "Also If I understand right… that it’s not the kiss who bother you but the fact that we could be seen?

\- WHAT?

\- Ho I’m so flattered Dee ~”  The young lord has the little satisfied laugh of one who has the last word and who knows it perfectly, “ Are you happy darling? We will not be bothered ~ And since it’s not bother you that I kiss you…..

\- Wait I’m not … ”

Capturing her lips, the earl prevents him from continuing.

_And Diederich wonders to himself, during few seconds, how much Vincent goes to be angry if he throws him on the floor...._


End file.
